Phantom League
by Duder Skanks
Summary: Danny Phantom has been chosen to join the Justice League. But how could this affect the DCAU? Please review!  On indefinite Hiatus. Please feel free to take the premise and write your own story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, my second story. This is a story where Danny Phantom joins the Justice League(Unlimited). I haven't seen anything like this so I thought I'd throw it out there!**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR JUSTICE LEAGUE (wish I did though...)

* * *

**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

'This is a big station.' Was what Danny Fenton or "Phantom" was thinking as he stood on the bridge of the new Watchtower. He chuckled, "At least this time I can relax."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing Kara, it's just that I've been in space before during a fight and never got to appreciate its beauty." On a balcony above, Superman smiled as he saw his cousin talking to the new recruit to the Justice League. He remembered when they chose him to join the League.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Okay, we all have our assignments for recruitment, does anyone have any additions they'd like to make?

"I'd like to propose that we ask Green Arrow and Zatanna." said Batman.

"I have someone that I would like to add."

"Who's that, J'onn?"

"One Danny Phantom, a being that called itself Clockwork appeared in front of me last night. He seemed to have paused time for us. He asked me to consider Phantom for the League. I asked Batman to find whatever information he could find on him."

"Wait, did you say Clockwork?"

"Yes, why?"

"Clockwork is known as the closest to being a god of time. For him to take interest in this Danny Phantom must mean something important." The group was taken aback; they were dealing with someone who controlled time?

"Anyway, after J'onn asked me, I dug up some information on him. His real name is Danny Fenton. When he was fourteen, there was some sort of accident in his parents' lab that made him a 'partial' ghost. He's been defending his hometown ever since then with a few questionable exceptions. He has ghostly powers along with cryokinesis and a powerful sonic attack called a 'ghostly wail'. The only mystery I found was a temporal disturbance around the time of an explosion at a local fast food restaurant, but that could be explained by Clockwork. Overall, I would recommend him. He seems to have good intentions and has a diverse range of uses." Everyone was surprised by how much Batman had found.

"Wow Bats, I knew you were crazy prepared, but… wow, anyway, I'm all for it, kid sounds nice."

"If Clockwork likes this Phantom, then I'm all for it."

"The kid has potential, but I'm still a little weary. Nonetheless, if Bruce trusts him, then I will."

"OK then, Danny Phantom is now a member of the Justice League."

* * *

"You're mine, whelp!"

"I don't think so Skulker, it's been six years and you're still trying to get my head? Give up!" this was the scene that the Flash came across as he reached Amity Park. A battle was taking place in the sky between Phantom and some ghost named Skulker. He watched as they fought, slowly (at least to him) moving towards a nearby forest.

"This gives me the perfect opportunity to test out Plasmious' latest gift." Skulker said as he pulled out something that looked like one of Luthor's creations. "Say goodbye to your aargh!" He cried out as his legs were flash-frozen by another Phantom while another took the gun as the original uncapped a thermos. "You'll be dead meat when I get out of here!" The forest grew silent as Danny capped the Fenton Thermos while descending to the ground.

"Nice job Kid." Danny turned around and saw his visitor.

"Flash! Sir," he said, as he grew more rigid. "Is there anything I could do for you?" Flash chuckled,

"Actually, is there anywhere we could grab a bite to eat? I'm starving!"

"Uhh, we're still in our costumes, and I'm pretty well known around here. Why don't we head back to my place." They reached Fenton Works quickly and Danny landed while transforming back. He opened the door while shouting

"Mom, Dad, I'm back. And I brought a guest!"

"How was patrol son? Did you catch anything?" Maddie Fenton came from upstairs to greet her son. She and Jack had been a bit shocked when Danny told them his secret two years ago. But when Jazz stood up for him and told them that Sam and Tucker also knew and had been helping since day one, they got over it and vowed to help in any way that they could. Imagine her surprise when a member of the Justice League was in her living room sitting on her couch chatting with her son. She recovered quickly and asked, "Is there anything I could get for you two?"

"Yeah, could you grab me something to eat, Mrs. F?" "Of course." As she went to the kitchen she pondered what the Flash could want with her son.

"So Danny, do you know why I'm here?"

"Um… no?"

"We've been recruiting heroes like you to form a bigger League, to really make a difference in the world. We'd like you to be a part of it." He explained. "So, would you be interested?"

"Of course!" he said eagerly.

"Good, be ready a week from tomorrow. It'll all be explained there. Ooh, meatloaf, my favorite!" he exclaimed happily as he dug into the meal. The two Fenton's could only watch in awe as he devoured the meal in ten seconds. "Ahh, that really hit the spot. Well, see you soon." And with that he was out the door and gone with a blur.

"What was that about?" Maddie Fenton asked.

"I'm moving up." Was Danny's cryptic answer.

* * *

**Flashback end**

Superman was brought out of his thoughts as Batman approached him.

"Lantern is back with Green Arrow. Time to start." Superman took a deep breath as he began...

* * *

* * *

**First chapter done!**

**I'm still relatively new to writing so any reviews are appreciated!**

**I will be taking suggestions for any additional plots so send them in!**

**-Duder Skanks  
**


	2. Annoucement

**An announcement**

I am putting this story on indefinite hiatus. My muse for Danny Phantom has left me and my knowledge of Justice League has grown foggy. I feel that this premise has potential and don't want to write it unless I can give it my all. If you stop waiting for this to update and cancel your watch, I understand. If you hate me now, I understand. _**I freely encourage you to take this premise and make it your own story**_. Maybe that will get me out of this funk. I've just been recently losing a lot of my favorite stories and authors, including the one that got me on in the first place. I need to re-evaluate myself and can't let my stories suffer.

**My apologies.**


End file.
